Such a side channel blower is known from DE 10 2005 046 715 A1. A ring-shaped or cylindrical wall, which forms essentially the motor housing area, extends integrally in this side channel blower from an essentially plate-shaped blower housing area with the delivery channel formed therein. An electric drive motor is arranged in the interior of this wall. The drive shaft of said electric drive motor carries at its free first end the delivery wheel that is located opposite the delivery channel and covers same. A wall, which extends approximately in the direction of a central axis beginning from the blower housing area, is provided at a side area of the blower housing area, i.e., to the side of the motor housing area. This wall forms a bottom wall for a control device housing area integral with the blower housing area. The control device housing area is open on the side and is covered by a closing element. A control device, which can control or regulate the operation of the side channel blower or even the operation of the vehicle heater equipped therewith, is provided in the control device housing area.